Fun in Akita
by sailor alpha tomboy
Summary: What if Kotoko was on the train when Naoki was chasing after her on the 1996 Drama, but takes place during the current times because of the songs I'm using. I'm imaging the actors of the 1996 version.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Itazura na kiss. It is owned by the late Kaoru Tada. This fanfic is based on the 1996 Japanese series but it's taking place in this current time set because of the songs I'm referencing to. Kotoko's dress is the one Andie (Briana Evigan) wore in Step Up 2 in the salsa scene. I'm imagining Aiko Sato as Kotoko and Takashi Kashiwabara as Naoki. AU.**

 _I'm too late, she's gone,_ I thought as her train speed pass by.

I cussed loudly and kicked rocks as I turned back toward my house. I wiped away a lone tear running down my face.

I walked through my front with my head down when my mom came down my suitcase.

She smiled at me said "I booked your plane ticket but the only available one was for tomorrow, we'll take you to the airport first thing in the morning."

I smiled and hug her. "Thank you Mom".

"Have fun, son." She said.

 **Next day…**

I landed in Akita an hour ago and just picked up my rental car.

I dropped off my luggage at the hotel that's not too far from from Kotoko's school. Just I was pulling up to her school, and I saw her with a couple girls I assumed were classmates to a coffee shop across the street laughing all the way there.

She looked so beautiful in her nurse uniform. I rolled down the windows to her laugh that at one times was the most annoying sound, but now the most beautiful bell I've ever heard.

I'm pulling something I've seen my mom do a million times, but swore on my life I'd never do: don a disguise. Well, not really a disguise, but sunglasses and a fedora hat. I went in looking around, and saw her and her classmates sitting in the corner talking and I sat a couples tables away after I bought myself some coffee. The cafe wasn't really crowded, so I heard mostly everything.

 **Kotoko's POV:**

My classmates and I decided to go to the cafe after class during our free period.

"Hey Kotoko, have you heard about the Latin American masquerade party that's being thrown at the community center tonight at 7?" My classmate Sakura asked.

"Yeah and I heard a lot of hot guys are gonna be there", Rei, my other classmate.

I thought about it and Naoki as usual was on my mind. I miss him, his handsome face, his voice, and just everything about him.

"Yes, I heard about it, but I don't know if I'm going" I said.

They both look at me exasperated.

"Come on, you study in your dorm all day and you hardly have fun outside of school and the hospital. You have one the highest grades in the school. Come on, it'll be fun." Sakura begged me.

" _Don't lose to Naoki" My dad said to me._

"And you don't have to go the hospital until nine tomorrow" Rei said.

Oh what the hell? I can imagine Naoki is practically ecstatic that I'm gone and is happy with Reiko. My heart hurts thinking about, but I can't help it. I mean it nowhere compares to the pain over the loss of my mother, but it's a close second.

Rei and Sakura looked at me pleadingly and gave in.

 _Oh what the hell, a little fun won't hurt. Maybe I can finally get over Irie this time. If he's happy now that I'm gone, I'm happy for him._

"All right, I'll go, I haven't really had a lot of fun in two years." I sighed, thinking of all the moments Naoki and I had together, the very far and few between happy moments we had, and other times when he was cool and annoyed.

"Awesome, we're going shopping after we leave the hospital" Sakura cheered giving both us a high five. We all laughed, and continued talking about school and the party.

 **Naoki POV:**

I was sitting at the table with a huge up to my face so she won't notice me. I tensed up with jealousy when I heard about "hot guys" when they were about the masquerade party they are planning to attend tonight.

I'm surprised to hear about Kotoko studying in her dorm most of her time here when she's not in the hospital and having one the highest grades in her school, which is a huge 180° compared to her normally and airheaded, but outgoing personality. They all looked down at their watches, throwing their empty food wrapper and coffee cups in the trash and walked out the door back to the hospital.

As I got up I noticed fliers for the party and I so I can remember where an and when. It highly encouraged the girls salsa dresses and guys in cabana attire. If no one was able to find some at the store, they were going to have stands that sell them.

 **Later that evening…**

I walked into the loud, lively building wearing a white cabana shirt with black pants, a black masquerade mask, and white fedora hat.

Latin music was pumping through the speakers, traditional Latin food was being served on the the buffet table, clothes were being sold at little tables, and almost everyone was on the floor dancing. I stand by the wall watching all the girls twirl their skirts and the guys spinning them around.

My eyes are scanning the room for any sign of Kotoko, but I don't see her.

A guy that was in class-A with me recognized me and we started talking about school and stuff. He gestured toward the door and I turned around and my mouth dropped.

Three beautiful women with masquerade masks walked through the doors, but I could automatically pick Kotoko from them because of her smile.

While her two friends had on red and pink salsa dresses with matching high heel shoes, Kotoko wore a billowy white dress with a spaghetti strap around her neck, white strappy heels, and a small white mask with fake only. She wore a white headband in her hair, a small white bracelet on her wrist and a silver heart necklace.

She looked beautiful, like she transformed into a goddess.

She couldn't see me from the ten foot distance and a few people between us. Two guys approached her friends and led them to the dance floor.

I was preparing to approach here but, a dude walked up to her ask a her to dance and she agreed.

A strange emotion ran through my body making me angry. Watching him twirling her around, her skirt flew up but I noticed she had on white shorts underneath, and he was dipping her. Yet, I'm mesmerized by Kotoko's dancing. She moved to beat like she owned it, and the creep kept pulling her close like he was gonna kiss her.

 _No way in hell._

I walked up while they were still dancing.

"May I cut in?" They stopped to look at me.

I can see realization in Kotoko's eyes and her jaw dropped.

"Irie-kun" she said surprised.

The guy looked like he was about say something but backed off when I glared at him.

The current song ended and _**Oye**_ by Gloria Estefan boomed through the speakers. I held out my hand to her and placed her hand in it. And then we started salsa dancing.

Kotoko's moved gracefully to the fast-paced beat of the song. She smiled and laughed when I twirled her around and dipped her. I was hypnotized watching her sway her hips to the beat.

When the song ended, we stepped outside for some fresh air.

"What are you doing here, Irie-kun?" She asked.

"Making sure you weren't slacking off on your studies" I stated.

Her mouth dropped open and she lifted up her mask.

"I'm not slacking off" she said defensively slapping my arm and huffed.

I jokingly rubbed my arm and chuckle at her childishness.

"Then why are you here?" I asked her but she raises an eyebrow at me and one hand on her hip.

"I wanna have some fun for the first time in a while" she fired back.

"Nice dancing back there." I complimented.

"Same to you" she looked down blushing.

"Well, I had a little time off to take from school for a little bit. So I decided to have some fun here in Akita."

"Oh, ok. Well, do you wanna go back in?" Kotoko pointed her head towards the building.

I dreaded it, but what the heck.

"I got a couple more dances left in me." I took her hand and we went back inside.

 _ **Despacito by Louis ft. Daddy Yankee**_ (Thank God for YouTube) was booming from the speakers and I took her hand and led back out on the floor and we danced again having the greatest time of our lives.

We were completely partied out soon after that. I asked Kotoko if she was ready to go, and she nodded her head. Her classmates were still dancing, so texted them that she was leaving.

I grabbed her hand and we walked out the doors.

I opened the passenger side door for her and shut and we drove off.

I realized we didn't have anything to eat at the party, so I looked at my watch and it read 9:00 p.m.

"You hungry?" I asked her.

She nodded removing her mask off her head and putting it on the dash.

"Wanna get some sushi for takeout? My treat" I offered. She nodded at me smiling.

Since guys are not allowed in the female dorms at this hour, I drove us back to my to hotel for us to eat.

I sat at the chair at the desk and she sat on the bed.

"How's school going?" I asked, while we were eating.

After swallowing a bite she said "Great, today I had to observe a surgery ."

I smirked. "How did that go?'

She blushed. "Fine, but I had to hold back from fainting ten times."

"That sounds like you" I told her.

"How's school going for you?" she asked back.

Good, I've been helping assisting with surgeries, actually."

"That great, I know you're gonna be a wonderful doctor Irie-kun." Kotoko gushed.

"Can I see your grades?" Her smiled dropped.

"Why, so you can make fun of me?" She crossed her arms, scowling.

I put my hands up in surrender. "I promise, I won't laugh."

When she still hesitating, I use the slow voice voice I know no girl, even her, can't resist. "Please, Kotoko?"

Kotoko's face turned red and she went her purse for her phone. A few minutes she handed it to me.

My eyes widened when I saw the scores.

"You're close to the top of the class?" I was shocked.

She blushed and nodded her head. "You were in Class F. How did you do this?"

"I just study all day and night when I'm not in the hospital. My dad made me promise to work hard."

I smiled at her and noticed her locket again. "Where did you get that locket?"

She looked down and smiled as put the heart between her fingers.

"Oh, my dad sent this to me for my birthday last year. He found some photos of my mom at the restaurant that wasn't destroyed in the fire. He had a small copy made to fit in the locket." She took it off and walked up to me after she opened it.

I basically see a spitting-image of Kotoko smiling in the photo. "Wow, she looks exactly like you." I stared in amazement.

"That's what my dad says, but I believe she was way prettier." She looked down, her eyes watering.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad" Feeling extremely guilty.

"No you're fine, it's just the first time I've shown you the photo of my mom."

I looked down at my watch and it read almost midnight.

"I'm sure you have to be in the hospital tomorrow morning. I'll drive you back to campus."

"Ok, I have to use the bathroom first." She ran to the bathroom. I quickly made a screenshot of her grades and sent them my phone. I quickly deleted the photo her from her album when she left the bathroom. We threw away the takeout boxes and I helped her with her coat before we left.

When we arrived back to the campus, I walked her up the dormitory doors.

"Thank you, Irie-kun, I had a great time. How long are you gonna be I Akita?"

"About 3 more days, I already contacted my the school, and they approved it. But I'll have to make it up as soon as I get back." I shrugged my shoulders.

Her hands covered her mouth in worry. "Are you sure?"

"I can handle it Kotoko." I reassured her. "Now go to your room and get some sleep. You have to be at the hospital later." I gestured inside the building.

"I will. Thank you. I'll be out of the hospital by 4 p.m. Wanna hang out?" She asked, slightly scared like I might refuse.

"I'll pick you up by then, I'll see you tomorrow."

She bowed at me then took her keys out and was about to head inside when I grabbed her wrist.

Shocked. Looking down at her wrist, then back up at me she she asked, "Irie-kun?"

I pulled her to me and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

When I pulled back, Kotoko's mouth dropped while her face turned red as a tomato and she fainted. I quickly put my arms out and lifted her up in my arms bridal style. I took her keys, and thank goodness I saw that they had her room number on it.

After getting approval from the dorm supervisor, I went upstairs to the second floor.

I unlocked her door and went inside. I noticed that she had stacks of medical books like crazy with notebooks with notes everywhere along with posters of anatomy and physiology.

Chuckling at her determination, I laid her down on the bed, and took off her sandals and put the blanket on her.

I kissed her on the forehead after I put her keys on desk and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **K POV:**

My alarm woke me up at seven in the morning when I jumped up awake. The memories from last night started rushing back to me.

 _Was it all a dream?_

My phone beeped from inside my purse and I took it out.

 _Pick you up after school. Work hard_ , the message read from Naoki.

I squealed with excitement and was jumping on my bed. I looked over at my clock and it read 7:15 a.m., so I gathered my nurse uniform, along with my toiletry bag so I could get an early shower in.

When I came back in the room dressed in uniform I gathered my backpack and my phone to eat some breakfast at the hospital cafeteria.

Rei and Sakura walked up to my table with their trays.

"So, who was the hottie from last night?" Rei asked teasingly. I nearly choked on my orange juice.

"Yeah, you left with him after 3 songs." Sakura smirked.

"It's not like that." I said nervously. "He's an old friend from back home, he came up to visit me, since he had a little free time from school."

They were still smirking at me. Okay three can play this game.

"So where did _you_ guys go after the party?" I threw back at them.

They both try to hide their blushing faces in their long dark hair.

"They took us out after the party." Rei said quickly.

"Where?" I teasingly pushed.

The looked down at their watch in unison. "Wow, look at the time we gotta get to work." They both got up and threw their food away and speed walked out of the cafeteria. Shaking my head, chuckling, I finished up eating and went to work.

Time felt like it was going on forever that day. But one of my favorite patients was in for her chemotherapy treatment breast cancer. She was a sweet older woman in her 50s with two adult sons in the service.

Four o clock finally came around when I texted Naoki to let me change clothes first. Since today's colder than it was yesterday, even though the sun is out, I put on some blue jeans, a purple sweater, red zip-up jacket, red knit hat, red scarf, purple gloves, red scarf, and my purple and white sneakers.

My phone beeped from a text message.

 _I'm outside._ I squealed with excitement then ran out the building.

I saw a familiar black 2018 Honda Accord from last night parked on the across from the dorm.

I ran up to it and saw a familiar face looking at his phone.

"Irie-kun!" He looked up at me from his phone and unlocked the door.

I got in the car saw what he was wearing. "Where'd you get that?" I asked, pointing at the cream-colored scarf around his neck.

He was wearing black jeans, black sweater, black knit cap, and a black hoodie.

He looked down at it embarrassed. "Oh, your dad gave it to me the day I was leaving. He told me that you knitted for me for Christmas a couple of years ago, but you forgot where you hid it, and he found it in the restaurant. It's really warm. Thank you."

"Where do you wanna go?" He changed the subject.

I thought about it, and it came to me. "How about Senshu Park?" I suggested.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

He shrugged his shoulders and then typed it into his GPS.

When we got there, he opened my door for me when he got out of the car.

I love seeing the beautiful scenery of the park. I just wish it was spring time so the cherry blossoms would be blooming.

During the walk Naoki was me telling about the rich history of the park and the castle.

After about an hour of walking we sat down on a nearby bench.

"Kotoko, what do you remember about your mother?" He asked out of nowhere.

I turned to him in surprise. He put his hands up in worry.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that question?"

I shook my head. "No, you're fine. It's just that no one has ever really asked me that question before."

I started to think back to as many memories that I had of my mom before she died of breast cancer when I was six. One hit me.

"I remember when we were snowed in at home once. Dad was making us cocoa and Mom and I were making shadow puppets on the wall. I remember her laughing no matter how silly the guess of the shadow was, she was having the time of her life.

"Then I remember one time on my birthday she gave me cherry blossom kimono. I loved that thing so much, I wore it all the time at home until I couldn't fit it anymore. It broke my heart that I lost it in the fire." I didn't realize I was crying until Naoki wiped the tears from eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't to cry."

Naoki shook his head, smiling at me. "No need to apologize. Those were some great memories. I know must miss her." He stated.

"Yeah, I do. I miss her so much."

"Well, are you hungry?" I can tell he was changing the subject to make me feel better.

I nodded. "I know a great restaurant by here that serves awesome kiritanpo. My treat." I tell him.

He laughed. "Forget it, I'm paying. I'm the one who made the surprise visit." He grabbed my hand and took us to the car.

He put the address of the restaurant in his GPS and we headed to the restaurant.

Once we got to the restaurant we both ordered n chicken hot pot kiritanpo. After the waitress walked away Naoki turned back to me.

"Are you having fun, Naoki?" I asked.

He thought about it for a second. "I have to admit I actually am. The house was too quiet when you left."

I raised one eyebrow. "I thought you couldn't wait for me to leave."

"I thought I would be but you ruined peace and quiet for me." Before I could say something back, our food finally arrived.

I could see that Naoki enjoyed his meal as I did mine. But sometimes it really made me miss his mom's and my dad's cooking. Eating out just about every night was expensive and bought given that I lack cooking skills, and my dorm lacked a kitchen.

After we got done eating, he paid the bill and pulled me out of the restaurant.

"What movie have you not seen yet?" He asked me.

I thought for a second. " _Aquaman_?"

He laughed led my to the car.


End file.
